Ties That Bind
by NaruIno Boy 35
Summary: What If The Kyuubi's Three Tails Were All That Naruto Could Hold? What If The Six Other Tails Had to Be sealed In Two Other Children? What If Those Two Children Were Sasuke And Hinata?
1. The Three Demons

"The Kyuubi is just too much!" Anko yelled as a bodie flew past her.

"I know! But there's only one thing I can do to stop him!" Minato.

"Well what ever it is, you might wanna us it now!" yelled Inochi.

"Minato! I have urget news!" Kakashi yelled as she ran towards the fourth Hokage.

"What is it Kakashi!?" Minato yelled.

"I have news that Jiraiya has left the village. Also, i'm sad to tell you this but during the birth. Your...your wife passed away." Kakashi said.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Minato whispered as he dropped to his knees "You've got to be kidding me he yelled!"

EVerybody backed away.

"First we lost all of the Uchiha! Then the Hyuuga! We even lost the 3rd Hokage! And now...now my wife. No, no, no, no, no! No more killing. Kakashi, Anko, Asuma! Get over here!"

Asuma came running.

"I want you to go get Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi I want you to go get Hinata. And Anko, I...I want you to get my son." Minato said.

Everybody left without another word.

"Ok! I want everyone to leave the battlefield and go back inside Kohona! Now!" Minato yelled.

Everyone obeyed and ran into Kohona.

Minato was staring down the Kyuubi with hate in his eyes.

"You are the cause for this. You have taken away my world. My people and my friends. I even lost my wife! But you won't take away from me anymore." Minato said.

"You and what army. Your most powerful clans have fell before me. I killed the Uchiha and Hyuuga with ease." The Kyuubi laughed.

"Did you get to know them good?" Minato asked.

"No! What type of games are you trying to play!?" Kyuubi roared.

"I'm just saying, you're about to." Minato said as Anko, Kakashi, and Asuma appeared with all three kids.

"I want to tell you guys and all of Kohona this. It was a honor to be your Hokage. You are the best ninjas I have ever seen. I expect this to stay a great land after i'm gone." Minato said.

"What...what are you talking about? Minato...no. I know what you are going to do! You are gonna use that jutsu! You were gonna be my sensi! If you use that jutsu, you'll, you'll die!" Anko yelled.

Anko broke down to her knees as she choked on her tears.

"I know Anko. And i'm sorry. But you wanted to become Hokage one day, right? Well, this is what a Hokage does. They lay their life on the line. Don't turn away from this. Live and learn it." Minato said.

Anko lifted her head and did as Minato did.

"Ok, lay the kids down in front of me." Minato ordered.

Kakashi, Asuma, and Anko did as they were told.

Minato went through 10 hands signs.

He slammed his hands down and yelled "Sealing Jutsu!".

The Kyuubi turned into red chakra.

"No! What's happening to me?!" he yelled.

3 tails went into Sasuke. The baby instantly started crying. 3 more tails went into the Hinata. She started crying from the pain too.

'One left. He has blond hair and blue eyes.' Minato thought.

At last, three more tails went into Naruto. But he didn't cry.

At last, it was finish. Minato smiled. His eyes got heavy and closed. He fell forward until Anko caught him. She put put him back on so she could see his face.

"Anko, you know what must be done now." Kakashi said.

"I know, I must take care of these three." Anko said.

"You know, Minato never got to name his son. I think you should, Anko." Asuma said, staring at Minato.

She picked up the baby as his whiskers grew into vision.

"I think i'll name him"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Naruto! Go wake up Hinata and Sasuke! It's graduation day for the academy!" Anko yelled.

"Yes mom!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto went into Hinata's room and shook her awake.

"Yo, Hinata. Wake up." Naruto said.

"Ok Naruto." Hinata said and sat up.

Naruto walked to Sasuke's room. Sasuke was laying face down. Naruto grabbed a pillow that was on the floor and threw it at Sasuke.

"Wake up Sasuke. It's time to go." Naruto said.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

Naruto left the room 'Time for some torture' Naruto thought to himself. 


	2. Three Of A Kind

Naruto walked into his room and gave a big sigh. He loved the color orange, too bad his mom didn't. He looked around his black covered wall. He looked at the side of the wall, which was colored orange.

In the middle they came together. At the top the words Yin & Yang were painted. Naruto walked to his closet and looked over his clothes. Anko may have let him get away with his room being orange, but his clothes couldn't.

He put on his black shorts with flames at the bottom. He put on his sleeveless black jacket with a white t-shirt under it. The Jacket had a huge nine tails fox on the back. He turned off his light and went off to leave with Hinata and Sasuke.

Hinata walked out her room wearing purple sweat pants. She was wearing a long sleeved purple shirt with white sleeves. She was also wearing a black cap backwards with a small purple fox on it. She saw Naruto and joined him on the couch.

Sasuke walked out his room with a blue short sleeved shirt with a black fox on it. He was wearing black shorts with blue waves at the bottom.

"So you guys ready to go?" Anko asked as she walked out the bathroom.

"Sure am. I can't wait! I'm gonna lay Kiba out in front of everybody!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

Hinata smiled. He was always like this when he was with around them and there mom. But away from home, he felt a need to protect himself and his family. He acted mean and just overall wasn't himself.

"How about you Hinata?" Anko asked.

Hinata was ofcourse the shy one of the three.

"I-I'm ready. I'll give it my all." She said.

"That's all I ever ask." Anko said smiling "What about you Sasuke?"

"I'll do fine. I hoping to top the class for rookie of the year." Sasuke said quietly.

Sasuke wasn't shy. But that didn't mean he was happy. He was a moody person. You'd be too if your whole clan got killed.

"Alright then. I'll see you all when you get home. Have a good day." Anko said and waived her kids goodbye.

Naruto ran out the front door of her house with Sasuke and Hinata close behide him. They walked down the street quickly, ignoring all glares they were given. That is until Naruto heard whispering.

"There are those kids I was telling you about." whispered a man.

"Are you sure?" asked another man.

"Yeah, you can tell by their whisker marks. They are the demon children." the man said.

Naruto stopped in his tracks.

"Naruto, just leave it alone." Hinata said.

"No way. What was that old man!? You wanna come say that to my face!?" Naruto yelled causing people to look at him.

The man just ignored him.

"Fine. You don't want to come to me. I'll come to you!" Naruto said and started walking towards the man until Hinata and Sasuke grabbed his arms.

"Naruto. You need to control yourself." Sasuke said.

"Let me go! Everybody thinks they can walk all over us because we contain the Kyuubi! I'll put them back in their place!" Naruto yelled.

"Please, Naruto. Can we just go?" Hinata asked.

Naruto looked at her and sighed.

"Fine. We're gonna be late anyway." He huffed started walking to the academy with Sasuke and Hinata close behide him.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata walked into the classroom and too their seat with Sasuke on the left, Hinata on the right, and Naruto in the middle.

"Hey Naruto!" Ino said when she walked into the room.

Ino was Naruto's best friend and Naruto was Ino's best friend.

"What's up blondie?" Ino asked as she sat down in the row below Naruto.

"He almost got into a fight with another villager today." Hinata said.

"Again? Naruto you should control your anger." Ino said.

"He was being an asshole! Next time I won't let Hinata and Sasuke hold me back." Naruto said.

Ino laughed. Naruto always made her laugh. That's how they became friends.

"So, you ready for graduation Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Ofcourse I am Hinata, Sasuke, and I are gonna pass easily!" Naruto said excitedly.

"You sure about that? Fox boy." said a voice.

Naruto knew that voice anywhere, and it made his temper flare.

"You're just asking for a fight dog boy." Naruto hissed.

"Bring it then." Kiba said.


End file.
